Crimson Sisterhood
by Lolo McGreening
Summary: Wendi & Sherri where just to normal teenagers. they never expected that spring break would bring them a big adventure... particularly one through the gate.
1. Freaky Dreams & ECt

Profiles - Main Charater

**Name: Wendi Mallons**

**Age : 14**

**Height: 4'11**

**Grade Level : 9th**

**Hair Color : Black**

**Race : African American**

**Name : Sherri Rockson**

**Age : 15 ( correct grade in florida, Wendi got enrolled in school early)**

**Height : 5' 4**

**Grade level : 9th**

**Hair Color : Black**

**Race : African American**

_where do we go?_

_nobody knows_

_Ive gotta say;_

_im on my way... down_

_God gave me style and gave me grace_

_God put a smile upon my face_

_Coldplay: God put a smile upon your face_

**Chapter 1**

**Freaky Dreams & The Nightmare of the Truth**

Its funny how one event can suddenly have your life flashing before your eyes.

Like right now, for a good example. I'm jumping over English style architecture for God knows what reason, while getting chased by people I don't know and would probably want to kill me.

See how that can have your life playing before your eyes?

I landed on the next rooftop with a thump, the shingled roof almost making me slip with the rain that had come down earlier that night. My lungs were burning, and I desperately wanted to stop. My legs felt like jelly that was wobbling at the edge of a butter knife, and I knew the only reason I had stayed alive this long was because of adrenaline. As I half ran, half skitted down the other side of house, I wondered what exactly had I done to get in such a predicament. I wasn't exactly your black neighbor that showed up with girl scout cookies, bit it wasn't like I was part of Juvie(A/N- Juvenile Detention Center) and had dark dealings with the NRA.(A/N-national rifle association)Seeing the jump before me, I leapt off a quarter of a second where I would have became a pancake. Just then I felt pain explode behind my eyes , along with a dull crunching noise when I landed on the roof wrong. Letting out a small whimper, I tried to bring myself back up. The moon had been my best friend so far, making me near to invisible because it was a new moon. But if they saw that I had fallen, I was dead. Panting, I had drawn myself up halfway before someone grabbed whatever part of my foot was hurting, making me scream with the pain I was receiving.

I was halfway in and out of it, blackness threaten at the edges of my vision. A new pain dragged at my scalp as I felt hot breath against my ear. "You can run, but you can't hide." said a familiar voice in my ear while I gave myself over to the blackness. I knew whatever they had planned for me, that death would be a sweet release.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I gasped, clutching the sheets hard in my hands. Looking around I realized that once again, it had only been a dream. I squeezed on the white comforter one last time to make sure everything was real, and then threw off the covers. There was no point in going back to sleep when I'd probably have that nightmare again. Checking the navy alarm clock by my bed, it was three forty five in the morning. No wonder why it was still dark out. I swung my feet over the bed and slid out, already missing the warmth the sheets gave me. Pulling my thoughts together from my early morning haze, I began to get ready for the day. I knew my parents wouldn't think much of it, especially since I had insomnia. I was almost always up and at it by four thirty. What really disturbed me was not my sleeping habits, but the same nightmare I had been having for five nights in a row. It sent chills up my spine, thinking about the gruesome reality of it. And I still had yet to figure out where I had heard that voice from. Brushing my teeth in the bathroom mirror, I grimaced at my appearance. My normally light coca brown skin was streached around my face, creating deep shadows under my eyes. They made my slightly Asian like eyes more prominent. My eyes, which were normally a nice shade of brown, were darkened by lack of sleep. I shook my head, letting my black curly hair free. Finishing brushing my teeth and washing my face did a lot for my appearance, and I no longer looked like I just crawled out of Michel Jackson's thriller. Coming out of bathroom after a shower, I checked my calendar and realized that today was Friday. Realizing the relevance, I felt a burst of excited energy well up inside me. Today was going to be the last day before spring break! Morning blues thrown off, I headed toward my closet ready to pick out the morning wear.

Fifteen minutes later and I was downstairs. Checking the clock, I realized it was four forty. Normally my mother would be up prepping the breakfast for today. My mom and I shared the same curse of insomnia, so when she finally got her ten hours of sleep I didn't bother her. It also meant Id have to pick up the slack in her place. "What a pain." I muttered as I headed toward the stove, pulling out the things necessary for an omelet. In all reality, I really didn't mind. both my mother and my awesome step - father Joel pulled 8 to 5 jobs; Joel as a middle school math teacher, my mom Shavan as a supervisor at her job. Setting a pot for tea at the back burner, i began to beat the eggs together. "Cooking for the entire house I see." Said a warm female voice. " I heard you coming down the stairs mom." I replied, my back still to her. Pouring the beat eggs in the pan, I left them to hug my mother good morning. Squeezing her tight, I inhaled the scent of cinnamon and vanilla. "You better go check those eggs." she said as she maneuvered around my hug to get some tea. It wasn't too hard; the woman was five ten as comparable to my four foot eleven foot stature. I went back to the eggs as my Joel suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Minding my eggs, I knew that today was going to be a good day. Two hours later, the three of us were out and on the road to our various destinations. "Have a good day sweetheart." said my mother as she kissed me on the cheek before dropping me on the bus. I hopped out the car, and went to join my two friend's Sunny and Simone. "You look like your mom." Sunny remarked before the bus pulled up. I know. I thought before following the blonde on the bus. This day was getting progressively better, and maybe that regressive dream was just that.

How wrong I would later turn out to be.

The school bus dropped me off in the U shaped bus loop before school, allowing me a little time to get to the library and get some books before school started. I would need something to entertain me after me and a couple of friends got a school project done. Skipping up the steps, I said hi to my usual friends I hung with, and headed to go grab some books. I had picked up Inheritance, the last book in the eragon series; and was about to pick up a volume of Fullmetal Alchemist when a hand grabbed the same volume I was going for. I and my best friend Sherri looked at one another, and I could feel a smile growing on my face. "See Wendi, this is not how it's supposed to work." She informed me. "You're' supposed to let go of _my_ book, and go get a different one." "I don't think so." I shot back at her." you're supposed to let go." She looked at me, mock surprise taking over her features." Oh _hell_ naw."(**a/n- that killed me a little right there, I had to butcher the word no.**)" No Wendi, let go of the damn book." I jutted my chin out, ready to have a mock fight. But then a light bulb hit me." Ok." I told her, grabbing volume one of FMA. (**a/n - I think I'm dying little by little inside**.)" But last time I checked, this is the only volume in which Edward voluntarily takes his shirt off."I said, grinning wickedly. For all the readers reading, I swear to you I saw the best human interpretation of an animated rape face. Sherri almost fought me for that book." Rape!" I cried, trying my very hardest not to laugh out loud. Elbowing her in the gut, I fixed myself up panting. "You're coming over my house anyway this weekend." I told her. "we can trade books then." righting herself, she got up and looked at me. "Fuck your couch." She shot at me, and I knew that I had at least won that battle, though the war was yet to be seen. Me and Sherri both really like Fullmetal Alchemist, but Sherri was the one with the small attraction to Edward. Knowing this, I could obviously exploit her weakness. I didn't' t do it too often though, she was a friend after all.

I, Wendi Mallons, had been friends with Sherri Rockson for a good minute, and because of our similar personalities got along like we had known each other from the crib. Knowing each other from middle school helped, although we had never really known each other then. The first warning bell rung and I was snapped out of my reverie long enough for Mrs. Beckin to hand me the two books I had asked her to check out for me." Godspeed, girl." she told me, and I ran to my first period. I wished that the Godspeed would have lasted me the entire seven period school day, because it seemed like that was the slowest day of my life. I felt like a turtle could have done seven laps in the time the last school bell had rung. Most days, I would be glad to stay school. Delvin High was considered one of the best performing and visual art school in the country, but I was ready to hit the beach. Being an artist is fun but it was time for a break, and spring break would provide it. "Wendi!" a voice called to me, I turned around to see Shira and Maya run up to me. "What's up?" I asked the two of them. The two were also on the project that all four of us were going to work on, but I had a sinking feeling that these two were going to ditch. "My great grandmother just died." said Shira, confirming my suspicions. "and my family's going out of town." said Maya. "so both you guys wont make it ?" I asked them both. "Pretty much." answered Maya with nonchalance. "Do you guys have your part of the paper written down? I can type it for you." I asked them. I couldn't let the paper fall apart, and Ms. Bodie would give us hell if we didn't get the paper right. "Could you do that?" asked Shira, her eyes going huge. "Thank You!" she cried giving me her three page part of the paper, and Maya shoving her part in my hands. "Thanks Wendi." added Maya. I wasn't looking forward to typing it up, but a person gotta do what they gotta do right?

Later on that night, as was at my computer typing a short story for when I heard a knock at the door. "Oh hi, come in!" I heard my mother say from the front door. Grinning, I closed my laptop. Sherri and her mother were here, and I knew because my mother only uses that phrase for guests. I think I nearly flew down the stairs and just barely landed on my feet. "Oh hi!" I said casually. My mother's face had "WTF?" written all over it, and even Sherri was a little surprised that I could fly over furniture like that. "Hello Ms. Rockson." I said, smiling at Sherri's mother. " Do you mind if I borrow Sherri for a bit?" I asked her. "Oh ...um.. Of course..." She said a little startled at my straightforwardness. "Good." I declared, and grabbed Sherri. I would only have three days with her, and I would need some serious help getting Maya's and Shira part done.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Break time!" I declared, rolling over and massaging my sore wrists. Sherri had her own laptop in front of her, playing asian kung fu generation on her computer. "You good?" I asked her. "Mm..." I got in reply. She was probably caught up in reading something, and was only halfway in our universe. " I have to use the bathroom, ill be right back." I told her, and left. Her permed, straight black hair blocked the computer screen. I halfway knew that leaving Sherri by herself was a bad idea, but I had no idea how bad until I came back and found Sherri copying a transmutation circle into the wood floor with a red marker. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY FLOOR!" I shrieked, and then lowered my voice tone. Sherri looked at me, looking halfway peeved and halfway amused. "Well damn, I found this array online and thought you might want to test it!"

First mistake. never trust anything of the net kids.

"I don't do creepy witchcraft voodoo shit." I said firmly, although a small tendril of curiosity creeped into my mind**.( A/N- I hope I didn't offended anyone who Wicca or anyone that practices alchemy or magic. )** She looked me dead in the face as I looked away from the transmutation circle, trying to stop the questions from blurting from my tongue.

"You know you want to."

"No I don't, shut up"

"Come try it Wendi"

"No." I said, though a smile was creeping over my face.

"Come on..."

I cracked into a full smile as I went over to her. " I hope this doesn't work, so that way I say I told you so." I told her spitefully. "Here we go." said Sherri , clapping her hand and putting it to the circle. Feeling a little nervous chilly feeling in my stomach, I ignored it and placed my hands to the floor.

Nothing happened.

We looked at each other before I grinned, feeling a little bit more than stupid." can I say I told you so? " I bragged. "Shut up." She said, a blush staining her dark cheeks.

Second mistake. Bragging way too soon.

I felt something sharp, and withdrew my finger. "Ouch!" I said, frowning at the little drop of blood that made an appearance on my index finger. I watched, almost with a small bit of fascination as it hit the transmutation circle.

Third mistake. Bleeding over a transmutation circle. Maybe if I had gone back to that moment, I would have remembered that blood is used as a sacrifice.

_As a form of payment._

Me and Sherri mouth dropped open as the circle blazed with yellow light. I wanted to stick my tongue out at Sherri about her being right, but I couldn't move. I felt a cold chill dash down my spine like icy cold water as the light around us turned an dangerous shade of purple.

Suddenly I could feel nothing at all. then; a numb sense of pressure, like when you stick your hand in cold water for a long time and then someone holds your hand. With a start, I realized that Sherri was holding my hand and she looked terrified. Looking around me I realized that we where surrounded by nothingness except for a black obsidian gate in front of us.

And a white figure grinning manically, waving at us with a human arm and leg.

_**Truth.**_


	2. Losing Everything,Thanks To Truth

**Me: Wow... the 2nd chapter already...**

**Wendi: Yeah, ok. Just let's get on with our lines already.**

**Sherri: Lolo would like 2 say she doesn't own Full metal Alchemist... I thought that was obvious... this is a fanfic site...**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Sherri : Whatever, I'm going to go look some visual kai hairstyles.**

_I lost my way home,_

_looking at myself_

_searching for nothing, _

_I knew all along, where I belong_

_everyday I,_

_Stand In the light_

_I can take the stage_

_but you are the one,_

_you give me the love_

_Fireflight - Star of the show_

**Chapter 2**

**Losing everything, Thanks to the truth**

I had always hoped that the things in the Fanfictions would happen to me, ya know? And Sherri is such a good friend to be around, she would make an adventure so much fun. But feeling it now, looking at the black gate, I changed my mind. Those fangirls could have my place; nothing would make me want to deal with Edward Elric if I had to go through Truth. The funny about was that I could feel nothing. Coming from the girl who freaks out if she's touched too much, It's amazing._ Two girls, two outsiders from a world so different then the other. _Truths words slid around me like a serpent, resting in my earlobes and I felt nothing at all. I felt like an empty shell, devoid of any real feeling._ What is your prices if you wish to be transported outward ?_ he asked, his serpent like voice around me...I don't think they ever really mentioned this in the manga or the anime, but to me it felt like The Gate and Truth were two different people that worked together to accomplish the reaping of souls. We stood there hand in hand while Truth and The Gate calculated what would make us crack, what would make us most sorry for our mistake. I felt faint feeling of desperation finally kick in.

**"Just send us back!"** I screamed at the truth. My voice was so full, roundin this empty space.

It's_ a one way passage, and you must pay the fee._

In Truths hands were images, pictures if you will. And when I really looked, it was... me and Sherri. Us in our mothers arms, us as toddlers... every view point of me and my best friend from others vision. It clicked in my mind just as Truth closed his hands over the images**. "NOOO!"** I screamed, the emotions in my body finally kicking. From the look on Sherri's face; she had gotten what they had taken from us. The last thing I saw was Truth holding our toll in our hands as the black hands of the gate took us, laughing at our misfortune. Everything faded to black before we were dumped in some back alley. The full emotions that I was feeling finally hit me, a mixture of pain, anger and grief so strong that I burst into tears. Whimpering, I drew myself into Sherri, who was for me the only lifeline left. I clutched onto her and didn't let go, hoping that neither would she.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(_back on 21st century earth_)

Shavan Mallons, who was stirring spaghetti at the stove; Stopped and cocked her head to the side, a frown wrinkling her otherwise pretty face. "What's wrong hon?" asked her husband Joel. " I feel like I forgot something really important." she replied, going back to the spaghetti. "You've haven't forgotten anything, or anyone, anyway." he said, sliding his hands around her waist and hugging her. "It's always been just the two of us." he continued. "I just wished that we had had some kids." She whispered into his embraced. "Me too, Shavan. Me too." He replied back to her, sadness in his voice. In the family room, there was a huge picture with Wendi and her Mother And Stepfather.

And along with out of her parents and friends memories, she had disappeared out of the family photo as well.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

(_Wendi P.O.V_)

I was alive.

I was breathing.

But no one knew I had existed, back where I was from. The thought disturbed me greatly, almost as much as the fact that I and Sherri were homeless. In the back alley where me and her had originally ended up, we had set up camp with newspaper and cardboard boxes. I was guessing that I was in central, and been searching for a job. I had found a way to get food from a chef by scrubbing dishes at his restaurant. He would have taken us in, but he had seven daughters and three sons in his already bursting household. Me and Sherri haven't talked much, we did what we needed to do was nighttime and it hid my modern day jean shorts and bright red t- shirt, which most people of this century gawked at. I staggered, my arms feeling like lead from washing dishes and carrying the leftovers from the restaurant. Sherri was looking for a job to actually earn money, so we wouldn't have to rely on my now skilled talent of pick pocketing. I stumbled into the shelter, feeling Sherri catch me." Thank you." I told her quietly. She blinked and looked at me, guilt written all over her face in big letters. Sherri had blamed herself for our crossing through the gate, neither one of us had to say it. I knew that I was at fault more than Sherri was because if I had been a little stronger, then I wouldn't have given in so easily and none of this would have happened. It was my house, after all. She had to obey my rules, every single one of them. If I'd only been stronger... Cherri was strong. She'd had been through so much and fought against it. But I'd always put my head down unless they deserved it. We were quiet that night, each of us eating the spaghetti that had been set out for us by Chefs loving hands. I realized that my mind was babbling with thoughts, mostly for the future. I knew eventually that the main charaters of FMA would be drawn to us, It always happened. And we always ended up meeting Ed and Al. When I used to write reviews for Fanfics , it was annoyingly cliché, but I clung onto now with a hope and a prayer. I wondered if God could even here this tiny Christian on the other side of the universe.

I wouldn't figure it out till days afterward, but my prayer was answered and right in front of my face.

The next day was interesting one. I had three hours before my next shrift of washing dishes, and I had gone to the park to play "fishing". "Opps!" I said as I "bumped" into someone. After a while of polite apologies, the person and I walked in different directions him with his groceries, me with his wallet. I set myself at a slow pace, thinking about the situation of the gate. My entire body, mind and soul had been anchored to that place. Because I had used my blood as an exchange to activate the circle, Me and Sherri would probably would have been stuck there and became part of the gates many teeming life force. I shuddered in the warm sunshine, trying to shake of my cold and convoluted thoughts. "No!" a little girl's voice cut into my thoughts like a knife. I looked over to my left and saw a whole bunch of little kid's bunched around the tree. There was a kite stuck up there, wedged nicely between two branches."That was my favorite kite." The little one said, tears streaming her cheeks. My heart instantly went out to her, and I went and tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you want your kite back?" I asked her gently. "Yes Miss Ishvalan lady." Taken back for little bit, I had to remember that the minority was Ishvalan so id automatically classify as one. Rubbing my palms together, I began my ascent into the tree, my mind and heart arguing whether or not I should get down.

"do you think she'll do it?" asked a little boys voice

"Five sliver cens if she falls." betted another.

Soon, instead of worrying about the kite, many of the kids where cheering me not to fall so that way the wouldn't lose their allowance for the week.

Well, that was just perfect. That was sarcasm, by the way.

The sun was making me sweat, getting into my eyes. Another thing I had noticed is that our appearances had been altered. I no longer needed glasses to see perfectly fine, and my features had been mangatized. It was a little unnerving, making me jump seeing a manga character with wavy black hair instead of a real person. Seeing the kite, I gripped it and wrenched free. Trees branches scattered, making the children squeal. I jumped down from the tree, landing on the balls of my feet. The children cheered as I brought the kite to the little girl, it green and yellow pennants giving off a festive feel. As I handed the kite back to her, her boy companion ripped from my hands and studied it. "You ripped it!" he snarled accusingly, and kicked me in the knee. I didn't really feel anything, but said "Ow!" out of habit as he ran away. "Thank you Miss Ishvalan lady." The girl said kindly, picking up the battered kite that rotten boy hand thrown down. She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I had a little brother at home, and he had been just as sweet as this little girl. "That was kind of you." A new voice told me as little girl ran off. I looked up to see a young woman, her hair was brown and her blue eyes twinkled with friendliness. "Yeah well, I couldn't just let her cry." I said. I could feel the heat rushing up to my face, and I felt like a huge softie for going up in that tree. "I'm going to need someone youthful to watch over all these kids, one housewife of one could only do so much" She said, abashed. "So you want me to help you." I said it as a statement, not a question. This woman was not playing coy, and she was certainly one to get the point. "Yes." she replied." I don't mind." I told her. For all honesty, I would be glad to have something to occupy my time. Thinking about my predicament was beginning to depress me, and running after 5 year old midgets would be a way to relive it. After discussing the details with the woman, It was decided that I would watch them for three hours and go wherever i needed to go." By the way, my name is Gracia." She said back to me. "Ok then Ms. Gracia, I will see you tomorrow." She laughed. "There is no need for formalities." "I was raised to have formality mam." I told her. "Well then miss formality, can you tell me your name?" she asked. I panicked, my mind spinning in the gutter." Goodbye." I said abruptly, spinning away. I felt shy around her, a fact I think she knew. Shaking her head, she waved me off while I worked my way down the path. Maybe, just maybe we can find a way into this world after all. Only one thing bothered my mind about the housewife.

_**Why had she seemed so familiar to me?**_

**Authors note and points on the story**

**Firstly, to clear up my reviews, thank you so much to whom actually reviewed. Those who reviewed should set an example for the rest of you! I don't care if you have to review on top of a dolphin, DO IT!Also, because I was gone so long ill being doing a double chapter update. :D**

**Concerns on the gate:**

**In the 11th volume of FMA, It mentions the toll of taking the body, mind & soul. As clarification, because there was no philosopher's stone under the tectonic plates of our side of the gate; the toll to activate the circle was Wendi's blood. However, because they had no toll to anchor their sprit to where they came from, there was no way to get them to where they came from.**

**Got it?**

**Trivia:**

**- Wendi took her stepfathers last name because she hates her father, much like Edo-Kun's relations with Van. (Don't worry, those two aren't going to end up together. )**

**- Sherri & Wendi went to middle school together but barely knew one another until they got to high school.**

**- Wendi actually is the more athletic of the two, and knows how to play multiple sports.**

- **Like a certain blonde we all know, Sherri shares his temper. Wendi has this temper also, but hardly ever shows it.**

**- Amertris's side of the gate increases physical properties, so where a normal person might be able to lift 50 pounds of dead weight with no sweat, the amount doubles. Now there's an explanation of how Anime Characters are able to lift a whole 18 wheeler without the explanation of " There just anime characters." -_-'' yeah, okay. And my pig can fly.**

**Me: And so there is the second Chapter :D**

**Ed: when are we going to come in?**

**Wendi: In a couple of Chapters, quit nagging and read the script**

**Sherri : You're a evil person, making us live out the street Lolo...**

**Me: It's my job, get over it.**

**Wendi: I just can't wait Till we **** and finally *********

**Me: Don't give away the next chapter!**

**Sherri: until the next Chapter people, stay tuned!**


	3. The Wandering Vagabonds Move

_I never knew.._

_I never knew that everything was falling through,_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_to turn and run_

_when all needed was the __**truth**_

_but thats how its gotta be_

_its coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_Id rather run the other way then stay and see,_

_the smoke,_

_and who still standing when it clears..._

_- The Fray- Over My Head (Cable Car)_

**Chapter 3**

**The Wandering Vagabonds Move**

**(Sherri's P.O.V : the author says finally!)**

Thump.

Thump.

the steady rhythm of falling newspapers that had been stacked and taken care of filled the air, along with the grunts of the other men. It had been a week from the time me and Wendi had first appearance in central, but we were still homeless. I finally gotten a job, and was working in a warehouse in central stacking newspapers. I didn't want the job, It reminded me to much of my childhood, but we had to survive. I constantly had to remind myself that I was no longer at home anymore.

Thump.

"That's looks like the last one." I said, dusting off my hands and hopping down from the wooden platform. Throughout the day, one hundred and thirty three newspapers had been stacked, organized and cleaned for tomorrow's early delivery. "Good having you working with us girl." Said one of the co workers. None of workers knew my name, but I was the only girl working one the site. It had became a usual thing to see me carrying thirty pounds of newspapers, which made me think of so many things wrong with back home. I think it was because there wasn't that much pollution in the air I felt much better. I was stronger, faster and was thinking more sharply than I had been in a long time. I had been constantly thinking of how we had gotten here, but I just couldn't think of anything to trade back. Wendi would rather die before she saw me risk a limb for the gate. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't see the shipment swing above my head till the last minute. I had just barley managed to duck. I felt like I needed to mind my sense of equality before I'd feel secure enough to actually talk to others. I staggered out of the campsite, the moon lighting my way back home.

Home sweet home. What a joke.

I honestly never meant to depress anyone, but I really felt like the situation that me and Wendi were in was starting to get out of control. Because of my curiosity, we had ended up practically homeless, and orphans. But Wendi wouldn't here any of it. She say that it was both our faults that we had gotten into this mess, and that the only way to move on was to get a move on. That how I had come up with the idea to build the shelter out of metal shingles, and some handy cardboard. With my materials, and Wendi with her tent making skills we had someplace to live. That, along with our current jobs, pulled enough for us to survive with a place to rest our heads. It was a late Saturday night, and most people were out partying._ Some things never change, no matter where you go... _I thought. The cobblestone streets lit enough for me to see by the round full moon. I saw a familiar slim figure walk up the street towards me, laded with Chefs leftovers from the shop. "Hey you." she said, her voice filled to the brim with exhaustion. A twinge of guilt pulled at my heartstrings, and I choose not to say anything. Her eyes hardened into brown stones. "You're blaming yourself again." She said it like a statement, not as a question. I signed, trying my best not to answer the question. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want to answer this question. "we aren't going to continue this argument Win."I told her. "We are continuing it until I get it through to you!" She snapped at me. Her voice was tight, and her eyes were glassy, as if verging on the edge of tears." How bout you both gimme yer... "Said a oily voice, fucked up with alcohol .We both turned and looked to see the slithotte of a man, a shiny silver dagger in his left hand.

My luck is just amazing, isn't it?

I was uncertain exactly how to fight the guy, after all he did have a knife."Sherri." said Wendi next to me quietly. I looked at her. Her face was focused, almost in a state of cold anger."Go. I'll catch up." She said, assuming the neutral stance I had only seen so many times in FMA and cowboy bebop. Maybe I was weak, but I ran. I could have never fought that man on pure strength alone. "HELP!" I screamed as loud as I dared. A figure ran out into the street and me and the mystery person crashed. I could barely see anything, but when my vision focused, I saw Gracia and Maes Hughes above me.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

I could only hold my head in my hands as Ms. Gracia tried to calm me down. Maes had gone to look for Wendi, and me and Gracia and Elicia were left to worry. I wasn't going to think about what would happened if she died. Wendi wasn't going to kick the bucket over some stupid drunk idiot who couldn't hold a knife strait. I hesitated, and then dug my nails into my arm. I hoped this was some terrible dream that could wake myself up from. There was a frantic knocking at the door, and when the Maes came through the door my heart stopped. Wendi was alive and frantically groaning, her hands bathed in blood that _wasn't _hers. They set her on the couch, where Ms. Gracia lifted up her shirt to show a rapidly swollen bruise that was turning purple right underneath the breast and above the end of the ribcage. Me and Mrs. Gracia hissed in sympathy. The bruise was huge, and i visibly saw it throbbing like mad. "How does that feel?" I wondered out loud. "It hurts like fucking hell." Wendi replied curtly, not sparing Mrs. Gracia's presence. "I think I can handle it" she murmured, trying to get up. Wendi looked like she could barely stand, and we restrained her. Ms Gracia began to feel around the bruise, and Wendi eyes rolled up in the back of her head. 'Renee, I lied... I can't take it." She said hoarsely, then fainted. " It looks like her ribcage is cracked. " Said Ms. Gracia. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" she mused. "No!" I cried, a brief nightmare of being targeted by MPs jarring me back to reality. "Just..." I waved my hand back and forth tiredly. I needed sleep... The last thing I remember before going to blackness was Maes saying I was going to faint. When I came to, I was lying in bed. The sheets where warm, and my eye where heavy lidded with sleep. I hadn't slept in a real bed for a long while, and for the first time I felt truly rested. I blinked a couple times before seeing a familiar face poised over my head with a marker, her face openly displaying she was up no good.

I snatched the marker from Wendi before she painted something terrifying on my face, I didn't want to scare Elicia half to death. I glared at Wendi. "Don't hurt the cripple!" She said throwing up her hands. "Cripple my ass." I muttered. Her face grew somber and she sat opposite to me on the other bed. " you've been in and out of it for a week now." she told me, tucking up her feet into the bed itself." for all seriousness, I'm not even supposed to be up." She told me. " I'm not supposed to be talking, but this is important." I sat up, really looking at Wendi. Me and Wendi had been friends, but she hardly ever tried to be too serious. This had to be something considering our lives, and something shed been thinking out for a long while. "Logically, we are going to have to create false identities for ourselves but the matter is becoming more and more pressing." I took a mintue to really digest what she just told me. What she said made sense. Having our original identities out in the open was risky, particularly considering that the gate is involved. "So I've created an identity for ourselves..." She pulled out a pencil pad which had probably written down her ideas. "Damn, you did plan this didn't you?" I asked. "Of course" She replied, peppy as per usual. "My name will be Winsome, and yours will be Renee." "Hold up!" I said, a bit more then alarmed. "Don't you think that I should choose my own cover name?". "I choose Renee because its your second name on your other birth certificate, and a name you barley use."

Why do I have two birth certificates?

It a long ass story. One that the author refuses to right down because she says its sounds a lot less cool on paper.

**(A/N- True story, by the way.)**"That's true... ok, I can live with that." I told her. " you're the older sister by a year, and we are both orphans whose rural town got burned down by the military; basically we've been living on the streets ever since." I was impressed. She really had done her research, and had actually thought things through. "So what's going to be our last name?" I asked her. "Actually, I was going to have you pick that." She told me, grinning. "Uhh..." My mind was blank. I was never really good at picking out last names. "How about... Crimson?" She asked, suggesting it to me. "That's good." I said, jumping on the name she gave me. "Ok then, welcome to the real world Renee Crimson." "Same goes for you Winsome Crimson." I replied back. "Ooh, since were sisters and all, should we have nicknames for one another?" asked Winsome excitedly bouncing up and down on the bed. Then wincing when her rib protested. "How about I call you Ray, and you call me Win ? " She suggested, lying on her back to give her ribs a break. I Often times wondered where Win got these awesome ideas from, or if she just planned this shit….. maybe she just pulled this shit out of her ass. As I Hi-fived her though, I knew that for right now, we had one another.

We were going to be okay.

(Winsome's P.O.V)

It had been several days from the situation from that drunkard that cracked my ribs. Sher- I mean, Ray and I both exercising our bodies. Getting into the fight with that dumbass let me know just how out of shape I was. I mean, he nailed me. He actually touched me. As far as Ms. Gracia's concerned, I was on vocal rest until my ribs had fully healed, which wouldn't be for a another few weeks, according to the private doctor they had brought in to examine me. Ms. Gracia's and Hughes had literally brought us into their family circle after they had found out about our living situation from Ray. They burned our old clothes, and tried to make us at home as much as possible. "Winsome, can you get the dishes for me?" Ms. Gracia asked me kindly, and I got up from the couch and went to go take care of the dishes. At first, I had felt like a moron when I found out that Gracia Huges was the same woman I had trading shifts with at the park, I had just wanted to die with embarrassment on the spot. No wonder why she had seemed so familiar to me! I'd try as much as could to help out Gracia, because she was a busy stay at home mother that needed as much help as possible. Ray was out sweeping the porch while Hughes was at work. Ms. Gracia had explained to us everything about the family that we had already known. One small thing had disturbed me greatly…. , the fact that Ed and Al had birthed her baby. Maybe it had just been me, but due to the rules on equivalent exchange and the rules of the soul, body and spirit I had assumed that I was in brotherhoods version of the Manga. But If I wasn't for sure in brotherhood version of the manga, then which version was I in?

And which part?

**Me: And so ends Chapter 3**

**Will: *glares* you injured me.**

**Me: It makes the story a lot more believable. :)**

**Renee: I did not agree to become a homeless person to get paid for doing this shit!**

**Me: Thou shall not be angry at the authoress, or she shall smack you Fooly Cooly style with her guitar.**

**W & R : *Sweatdrops***

**Riza : "It would be coolio if you could review?" Miss, this is OCC in my script.**

**Me: You think it's bad now? Wait till I get a hold of Envy. XD**

***Entire FMA cast introduced so far runs for the hills***

**I know this chapter started off depressing, aren't you glad about the way it turned out ? I think I like doing Ray's point of view. But the two birth certificates are real though. Thank so much for everything you guys. I am now in the car on my laptop, and my father is driving from ft. Peirce to Ft. Lauderdale, Florida after a basketball game, and its 12:16 in the morning, but finishing this chapter was so worth it !A lot of the stuff introduced in the beginning will be fully explained later, but I need to save it for plot suspense.**

**Until next time!**

**Lolo**


End file.
